


Shades of Time

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: beginning. middle. end</p>
<p>Warning: might be spoilers for 5x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Sam11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Sam11/gifts).



The beginning was when Arthur was a prince who met an handmaiden.

It was not that they fell in love for the first time.  
It was rather a love that grew from the first moment they met to the first time she touched his hand and over to the first time he felt her words like a gentle touch that saved him from the death.

The beginning was when they met secretly hiding their love from the eyes of those who wanted to harm them.

It was the first fight they had after a glorious battle.  
The first humiliation a prince took for the woman he loved.  
The first time they kissed as the sun came through the window and the air around them was floating.

The beginning was also a time of betrayal of hurt.  
Tears were there as well as laughter and in between there was comfort and an union of two souls who belonged together and only had to find each other.

\----

The middle was when the union was confirmed from earth to sky and all Camelot was filled with glory and love.

It was a time to come home, to celebrate. Justice was done as well as fighting.

There was the king and there was his Queen and nobody could break the bound that held them.  
Nobody could turn the gold into ashes.

The peace was all around them.

What was lost came back.  
And what came back was there with all their hearts. Forever.

\----

At the end the gold turned into ashes.  
But from the ashes raised a new world.

The love was not death.  
The king was death.  
Long live the Queen!

One part was always there watching and turning this golden era into eternity.

Love was not dead it rather filled the air, the sky, the sea. And all people remembered and all people celebrated the Queen and her once and future king.

When time comes he will return.


End file.
